


Mechanical Hearts

by JamesPeppersalt



Series: Ylisstol High AU [1]
Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Kakusei | Fire Emblem: Awakening
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Teenagers, Asexual character(s), Awkward Crush, Awkwardness, BTW Everyone who's Feroxi or Plegian has dark skin and I'll be describing them as such, Basketball, Divorce, Dungeons & Dragons, Falling In Love, Fluff and Angst, Friendship/Love, Hurt/Comfort, Ignore Everything Else, Just Gay Nerds, M/M, Other School Stuff, Slow Burn, Teen Angst, Teenage Drama, drama club, gay nerds, just guys being dudes, that's basically it
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-18
Updated: 2017-02-18
Packaged: 2018-09-23 01:10:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,185
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9633383
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JamesPeppersalt/pseuds/JamesPeppersalt
Summary: Laurent was, in all certainty, the most intellectually gifted student in attendance at Ylisstol High School. He may not have been the most popular, or most attractive, but he had his intelligence. But if there were to be one thing he'd claim to be truly terrible at, the antithesis to his wit, it would be romance.And unfortunately, the boy he's falling for is even worse at it.





	

**Author's Note:**

> So this is the first in a series of Awakening High School AU Fics I'm gonna be doing, all with various pairings. (It's hella gay by the way.) There's a lot of stuff in this AU that I might either mention as it goes along, or just put in a Tumblr post and link somewhere in here. Ah well. Enjoy the first fic; the second, which is Lucina-centric, will be uploaded soonish.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Laurent is surprised by a visit from an old friend.

“Okay, those are all valid points, but, hear me out…”

“Morgan, I am not involving myself in your arbitrary endeavors.”

Morgan crossed his arms, insulted. “They are _not_ arbitrary! You’re so mean, Laurent!”

Laurent sighed, taking a pen out of his shirt pocket and clicking the end several times. There was no reason for it, but it did prove to be relaxing.

Currently, his friend Morgan was standing in front of him, attempting in vain to coerce Laurent to assist in one of his many schemes.

“All it would take is getting you to possibly _maybe_ hack a teacher’s personal computer…”

“Morgan, I said no.”

The blue-haired boy huffed and crossed his arms. “You’re just mad because you got wrecked at D&D last week.”

“That’s not why. And that was Owain’s fault, I’m not responsible for-”

“Aha!”

Laurent rolled his eyes. “Well, if you are quite finished, you can leave. I’m sure you have class.”

The two were in their local high school’s tech office, where they both served as student information technology specialists.

Laurent used the word “specialist” loosely.

Thus, every eighth period on Tuesdays and Thursdays, they spent their time here to help other students with their technological calamities.

Well… it was mostly comprised of the two of them annoying each other while the school’s _actual_ IT specialist slept in his adjacent office. Or whatever it was he did. Today hadn’t exactly been a productive day, seeing as most students had already figured out that many of their technological problems could be solved by simply restarting the device. Those who had not refused to return to the tech office due to embarrassment.

“Laurent,” Morgan said, tapping his friend on the shoulder, “It’s almost time to go. I’ve gotta go get my sisters, so can you take over from here and let me leave early?”

Laurent chortled. “As if there were much else to be done here.”

Morgan smiled pleasantly. “Pfft. Don’t do anything too stupid while I’m gone.”

“Please.”

Morgan waved as he grabbed his bag and was out the door, shouting, “Meet me at Gaius’s in an hour!”

Laurent frowned and reclined in his chair, returning to thinking. Today had been mostly uneventful. His friends and classmates were no stranger than usual. Aside from the Calculus test being moved from the next day to Monday, nothing of note had happened at all.

Until, of course, a few minutes later, when someone he was not expecting to show up, did.

At the time of incident, Laurent was reading the most recent book he had acquired from the school library when the door to the lab opened.

“I’ll be with you in just a moment,” Laurent said, waving his hand and not looking up from his book.

“...That’s fine,”  a deep voice answered.

Laurent frowned. He knew that voice.

He looked up, and his suspicions were confirmed. Standing before him in all-black was Gerome, who, despite being of the group of friends Laurent was a constituent of, rarely interacted with the others; in fact, Laurent could hardly remember when last they had spoken.

Gerome glanced down, though Laurent couldn’t tell what he was looking at due in part to the sunglasses he wore. (He had no problem with wearing sunglasses indoors, but it was as if Gerome never removed them.)

“Er…” Laurent set down his book. “Can I… help you?”

Gerome turned to Laurent and raised an eyebrow.

“No,” he replied sarcastically, “I came in this boring office for kicks.”

Laurent rolled his eyes. “No need to be so curt. What is it that you want?”

“My phone.”

“What?” Laurent frowned. “That’s not a school-sanctioned object.”

“Yeah, well, it’s broken, and it’s not like the real IT guy’s here to fix it.” Gerome pulled his cellular device out of his pocket. “Besides, Noire told me one of you nerds could help me.”

“Ah.” Noire was a serial abuser of the tech office’s assistance, as she was constantly breaking things- whether on accident or due to one of her incensed rages. “I see. Well, hand it to me, and I’ll…”

Gerome promptly placed a disfigured hunk of plastic and glass into Laurent’s hand.

Laurent stared at it for a moment, glancing from it to Gerome, who watched him patiently. “I… er… Gerome?”

“Hm.”

“What in _Naga’s name is this_?!”

“It’s my phone?” Gerome answered plainly, raising an eyebrow.

“It’s completely mutilated! What did you _do_ to it?!” Laurent yelled, aghast.

“I threw it.”

“ _Why_?!”

Gerome shrugged. “Reasons. Is there anything you can do?”

“I can’t fix this! I’m not-” Laurent paused. “I’m not _magic_ ,” he said after a moment of thought, though he didn’t think anything of it.

Gerome grunted angrily. “Well, I suppose I’ll get an earful from Cherche when I get home…”

“Your mother?” Laurent inquired. “You mean, _your mother_ , Cherche, yes?”

“Yep,” Gerome replied as he retrieved his mobile and stuck it in his pocket. “That’s the one. What of it?”

“I-” Laurent frowned. “I can’t say I’ve ever seen her angry.”

“Oh, trust me,” the boy in black mumbled. “You don’t want to.” He sighed. “Home’s been like a battlezone lately, too.”

“Well, uh…”

It was in this moment that Laurent was presented with several choices. Being someone who was not very experienced when it came to endeavors with human interaction, he tended to opt for thinking out what he was to do.

He could offer a listening ear, though he wasn’t sure how poor or beneficial the outcome would be.

He could give some helpful advice- goodness knew his parents were somewhat… _difficult_ to deal with, so it would only be logical that he could offer up decent points as to how best Gerome could deal with his situation.

He could, potentially- and this was the best choice- do nothing and let this boy go home and suffer. Not to be cruel, but Laurent hadn’t even spoken to Gerome in months. They had been friends, certainly, but honestly, Gerome was one to react very dramatically- not to mention _angrily_ \- to his problems. Laurent was quite sure that he did not desire to be a part of that drama.

Alas, but his mouth betrayed his thoughts, as he blurted, “Well, I suppose I could go home with you if you need support.”

Gerome raised an eyebrow.

“Er, that is to say…”

 _Gods damn his fool mouth._ Laurent had no way out of this, now.

Gerome stared for a minute, then shrugged. “Okay, I guess.”

“I didn’t mean to- er, what?”

“Get your stuff if you’re going home with me,” Gerome muttered. “I haven’t got all day, so get on it.”

“W-wait!” Laurent yelped as Gerome turned to go. “I-”

He was cut off abruptly as Gerome closed the door, the school bell that announced the end of the day ringing shortly afterwards.

Laurent frowned.

He may not know much about interacting with others, but he was absolutely certain he had just gotten himself involved in a mess he was not too privy to being a part of.

 

***

 

Laurent, despite most of the instincts in his body telling him to just go home to wait for his later rendezvous with Morgan, met Gerome outside the school. The boy in question was leaning against the wall, his black jacket slung over his shoulder despite the cold, as he ran one hand through his dark hair. He was looking at something, though he didn’t know what.

“Um…” Laurent frowned, waving. “Hello, Gerome.”

“Hmph.” Gerome looked up. “Took you long enough.”

“I’m sorry if I’m not accustomed to this sudden change in schedule,” Laurent retorted.

“Need I remind you that _I’m_ not the one who suggested this?”

“I…” Laurent reddened. Though he was loathe to say it, Gerome was right. “Could we just… commence our walk?”

Gerome shrugged. “Sure.” He turned and began walking down the street, soon followed by Laurent.

The two walked in silence for some time.

 _This… is not going well_ , Laurent thought to himself. The school was long out of sight, and he had still said nothing to his walking companion. He figured he could strike up a conversation of sorts, if nothing else, as this endeavor had been nothing if not excruciatingly awkward.

“So, ah…” Laurent began. “Why exactly did you throw your mobile?”

“Hmph.”

“Alright, then.”

“I got some less-than-good news from my father,” Gerome explained, though he sounded reluctant to do so.

“Ah. Er, I think Lucina talks about him sometimes… Frederick?”

“Hm-hm.” Gerome exhaled through his nose in a sort of irate sigh.  “That would be him.”

Laurent nodded. “I see…. And would your hesitance to return have something to do with a squabble betwixt he and your mother?”

“Not… exactly,” Gerome answered, grimacing. “Actually, he and Cherche get along just fine.”

“So, they’re _not_ the root of your troubles?”

“I wouldn’t say that.” Gerome put his hands into his pants’ pockets, frowning. “They’re… just…”

Laurent cocked his head, holding onto the left strap of his backpack for no reason other than to have something to hold on to. “Then, they-”

“They’re… getting divorced.”

“Oh.” Laurent frowned. “...Oh. I’m sorry.”

Gerome shrugged. “It’s fine.” Though from the looks of it, he was _not_ , in fact, “fine”. “They’re not fighting or anything. They just… decided they weren’t in love anymore.”

“I… could see how that would be hard on anyone,” Laurent noted. “But… did you just find out today?”

“No…” Gerome kicked a small rock that was in their path as the rounded the corner onto a street lined with small, bare trees, having been stripped of their leaves prior to the chilly January they were now experiencing. “I’ve known for a while. They even decided to see other people while it’s all being officialized. Mom’s already engaged, which I think is pretty shitty. It’s just… good ol’ Frederick called me to tell me that he’s coming to get his stuff.” He looked up at Laurent. “Imagine that. Didn’t even say hello. Or that he misses me. Just… to tell my mother he’s coming.”

“Yikes.” Laurent winced. “I could see wherein one might become upset.”

“Well, this ‘one’ got unbelievably upset.” Gerome scoffed.

He went silent, leaving Laurent with an awkward lack of conversation betwixt them.

“Well, ah,” Laurent began, trying to sound positive, “I suppose you could look on the bright side…”

“What ‘bright side’?” Gerome snapped. He quickly frowned. “...I’m sorry. I shouldn’t have-”

“No, no, it’s alright,” Laurent interrupted. “No damage done. No need for apology.”

Gerome nodded. “I just… well.” He put his hands back into his pockets. “I know other people have problems.”

“Everyone has problems,” Laurent sighed.

 _And I seem to get wrapped up in most of them,_ he thought.

He did not say this out loud, however.

“Yes.” Gerome looked away. “Thanks for listening, anyways. I guess.”

Laurent chuckled. “Anytime.”

He actually meant it, this time.

Gerome didn’t smile or show any sign that might denote he was grateful, but he did give a small grunt, so there was that.

“So, I…” Gerome scratched his head. “What about you, Laurent. Do you have any pressing matters you need dealt with?”

“Oh, what’s this?” Laurent chortled. “One might come to the conclusion that you care about others, Gerome.”

“Pfft.” The boy in black shook his head. “I’ve talked your ear off enough, I might as well listen to you.”

“Hm…” Laurent pondered his situation for a moment. “I suppose life is treating me considerably well. My friends are all in good health. My grades are quite good. Oh, and DnD is going quite well despite Owain, Morgan, and Cynthia’s theatrics.”

Gerome raised an eyebrow, his expression puzzled. “DnD?”

“Ahaha, yes… it’s quite fun, actually,” Laurent admitted, turning a bit red. “We meet at Morgan’s house every Saturday to play it.”

“Psht.” Gerome nudged Laurent with his elbow, almost knocking the taller boy over. “Should’ve known you’d play something like that. Nerd.”

“I prefer the term ‘intellectual’,” Laurent laughed. “It is quite fun… and it’s a spectacular opportunity to get the group together.”

This information brought about a frown on Gerome’s face.

“Um, what’s wrong?” Laurent asked. “Have I said something of offense?”

The boy next to him looked away, sighing. “I really haven’t spent much time with you guys.”

“Er, well… no, I suppose you haven’t,” Laurent affirmed. “I never see you at Gaius’s, nor at any school events.”

Gerome shrugged. “Guess I’ve been pushing you guys away more than I thought.”

They suddenly halted, coming to a complete stop.

Laurent nodded. “Ah, well. Here we are.”

They stood in front of Gerome’s house, a lovely work of Valmese architecture, though it was built in Ylisstol. It was somewhat daunting at first glance- being a dark building behind a large gated black fence- but when Laurent was last here, he remembered the inside being warm and cheerful due to Cherche’s kind nature. He also remembered her as the mother who would make cookies or smack you with a spoon depending upon how she felt about you in that particular moment.

Gerome placed his hand on the gate and turned to Laurent. “Do you want to go in?”

Laurent paused. Another opportunity to thoroughly think out.

He could leave. He did have a prior engagement with Morgan, and then he needed to go home to assist his mother. All he’d need to do was politely decline.

Or, he could be a good friend and go in, and be there to support Gerome, even though they didn’t speak often as of late, nor did they interact much outside of classes.

Despite his reluctance to comply with the latter, his conscience proved too strong once more.

“I suppose,” Laurent answered, walking past Gerome as he opened the gate. Their front yard was not ornately decorated, but there were a few lawn sculptures of dragons… or, wyverns, seeing as the physiology was different.

“Just…” Gerome paused after turning to Laurent upon reaching the front door. “Everything should be okay. Just don’t make fun of me.”

“I won’t.”

“Or say anything stupid.”

“I assure you that everything I say is intellectually charged.”

Gerome smirked, but it quickly dissolved back into a frown. He returned to the door and, albeit a bit hesitantly, reached for the knob.

“Oh, by the way, Laurent…”

“Yes?”

“Duck.”

“Wh-”

Laurent was cut off when Gerome suddenly threw the door open and stepped aside. Instantly, Laurent was assaulted with the sound of deep, vicious barking- he screamed as he was crushed by a mountain of black fur.

“Augh! Get it _off_ !” Laurent screamed as the dog began licking his face, having knocked off his glasses. “ _This isn’t funny_!” he shouted at a laughing Gerome.

“Aw, Minerva won’t hurt you. She’s a good girl. Isn’t that right, Minerva?”

The dog sprung off and bounded over to Gerome. Laurent fumbled around until he found his glasses, turning to Gerome angrily. The boy in question was petting his giant demon dog behind the ears, still laughing.

“ _That_ was certainly worth the walk home with you,” Gerome chuckled, holding out his hand.

Begrudgingly, Laurent took it, and was yanked violently to his feet. “You could have at the very least warned me.”

“Yeah, but that wouldn’t have been as funny.” Gerome pushed Minerva back into the house, his smile immediately disappearing.

“ _Cherche_!” He barked through the door. “I’m home!”

“Oh, Gerome! I’ll be right there, hold on a moment.”

The boys stepped inside, taking off their shoes- Laurent noted that there were organized rows of them in close proximity to the door- and setting down their school bags.

“I’m here!” laughed a warm, chipper voice. Gerome’s mother Cherche, in all the loving and kind glory that Laurent remembered her in, stepped into the living room where they had entered, leaning down to pet Minerva. She was clothed simply in a dress and apron, but in stark contrast to her son, her attire was colorful, shades of pink and blue adorning her.

“Oh, you brought a friend!” She laughed. Her voice made Laurent feel at home, just like always, and just like with everyone.

“Hello, Cherche.” He gave a polite bow, smiling. “It’s a pleasure to see you again.”

“Oh, the pleasure’s all mine!” She laughed. “My, but you’ve gotten tall! What’s Miriel feeding you?”

“Enough with the chitchat,” Gerome groaned.

“Oh, but of course.” Cherche turned to the son. “And where have you been, Mister? I tried to call you but you didn’t answer. You weren’t getting into trouble, I hope?”

“Nope.” Gerome produce his mobile from his pocket, presenting it to his mother. “It’s broken.”

Cherche screwed up her lips as she regarded the disfigured cell phone. “Did you break it.”

“Yup.”

“And why was that?”

“Dad called.”

She sighed. “I… see. Well, did he say anything to you that was intended to make you upset?” She winked. “Does my little boy need me to beat his father senseless.”

Coming from a woman a head and a half shorter than him- a woman with a pleasant smile on her face no less- Laurent was concerned at how much he believed her threat could come to pass.

“Not really,” Gerome answered, shrugging.

“Did he say anything that I might need to know?”

“He’s coming to get the rest of his stuff,” Gerome spat. “That’s it.”

“Oh.” She frowned and smoothed down the front of her apron. “Well, would you like to talk about it?”

“Nope.” Gerome turned. “We’re going upstairs. I’ll see you at dinner.”

“Alright, Gerome. Have fun,” Cherche answered. Gerome scoffed and stormed up the stairs, ignoring her. Before Laurent could follow, she put a hand on his shoulder.

“I’m sorry if he’s being moody,” she apologized.

“Oh, no need for apologies,” Laurent replied, holding up his hand. “I can deal with it.”

“I’m sure,” she chuckled, but the warmth in her smile was gone. “It’s just… I’m sure my divorce with his father has been hard on Gerome. Not to mention school, and the fact that I’m remarrying soon…” she clicked her tongue. “Well, regardless. Thank you for being his friend.”

“I…” Laurent was not really sure what to say. “Um, you’re… welcome.”

She smiled again, nodded, and released him. “Alright, then. Enjoy your stay! Just be careful. My son’s room is a mess.” Cherche turned and exited the room, followed closely by Minerva, whose tail was wagging rapidly.

Laurent frowned, but simply sighed and made his way up the stairs.

 

“Sit down anywhere you like.”

“You-”

Gerome turned as he tossed his coat to the side. “What?”

“ _Your room is filthy_!”

It was, indeed, as Cherche had said, a mess. There were clothes and shoes and gods knew what everywhere. His bed- lacking a frame, and in all senses just a mattress and box spring on the floor- was covered in blankets and memorabilia, and looked as though Gerome slept under the pile of things his bed had accumulated every night, which for all Laurent knew… he _had._

Gerome himself was sitting on one of two beanbag chairs in front of a television, which was surrounded by the cases for many different video games. He pulled a soda out of an open box next to him and opened it.

“Yeah,” he said simply, “I’ve noticed.”

“And you don’t feel the need to _clean it_?!”

“Nope.” Gerome sipped from his can. “You can either shut up or keep complaining until you exhaust yourself.”

“I-” Laurent exhale deeply. “ _Ugh_.”

He walked over to Gerome and sat down on the other beanbag chair. “It’s… been a while since I’ve been here,” Laurent managed.

“Yep.” Gerome took another drink. “I reckon that the last time you were here, there were still dragon wall decals everywhere.”

Laurent chuckled. “Oh, yes. I remember how privy you were to draconology as a child.”

“And you still use unnecessarily big words, just like when we were kids,” Gerome remarked.

Rolling his eyes, Laurent sighed. “Do you spend most of your time in here?”

“Mm.” Gerome nodded. “I don’t really get out much anymore.”

“We’ve all noticed.” Laurent glanced at Gerome and sighed. “Why don’t you spend time with the rest of us anymore, Gerome?”

The other boy paused a moment, soda to his lips. “...Reasons.”

“That is not an adequate answer.”

“Oh well.” Gerome crushed his soda can and tossed it somewhere in his room, which served mostly to annoy Laurent greatly. “I dunno. I guess about a year or so ago I just… stopped feeling comfortable around anyone. Even friends.”

“Yet you’re comfortable enough to let me into your house, and your gods-forsaken, shambolic room.”

“Tch.” Gerome smirked. “You’re different.”

“Why?” Laurent asked, frowning.

A pause.

Eventually, Gerome just shrugged, looking away. “I don’t know. You just are.”

“Ah. You are, as ever, the bestower of vague and unsatisfying answers.”

“Ha, ha. You’re funny.”

Laurent chuckled. “I do so try.”

“...Hey, Laurent.”

“Ah… yes?”

“Could you…” Gerome coughed, tugging on the collar of his shirt. “Could you do me a favor?”

“I suppose,” Laurent responded.

“I… know that I haven’t exactly been a good friend.”

“Oh, I would never say that. You’ve just been…” Laurent paused, pondering what word would best fit here. “...Distant, as of late.”

“Hmph.” Gerome sighed. “But I do… and you cannot repeat what I say in this room to anyone, ever, no matter what it is. You hear?”

Laurent laughed. “Quite the threat.”

“You promised not to make fun of me.”

“I suppose I did. I promise, then. Continue.”

“...Right.” Gerome ran a hand through his hair. “Well, I do still…”

Laurent did not pick up upon what he said next, as he mumbled everything lowly.

“I’m sorry, what was that?”

Gerome grumbled. “I do still… _care_ about you all.”

Not wanting Gerome to get angry, Laurent didn’t say anything.

“So, well. I was wondering… could you maybe… check up on how everyone is doing and tell me about it?”

Laurent blinked, frowning. That was a rather odd request.

However, Gerome, despite looking quite flustered, seemed sincere. It was almost… adorable, if Laurent were being perfectly honest.

“...Alright,” Laurent confirmed with a smile. “I’ll do it, if it pleases you.”

“R-really?!”

For a moment, Gerome looked ecstatic.

But he soon realized he was showing emotion, and reverted back to his default demeanor.

“I mean, uh… that’s great, Laurent. Thanks.”

They sat in silence for a bit. Laurent was unsure as to what he could do here, as there didn’t seem to be much to talk about.

“Ah…” Gerome rubbed the back of his neck. “I have to get ready to meet Noire later, so you can… go, if you want.”

“I… ah.” Laurent nodded. “Okay.” He stood, smoothing down his clothes. “I suppose I shall see you again soon, Gerome.”

“Yep.” Gerome nodded. “See you.”

Laurent walked out of Gerome’s room, making sure to close the door, and made his way downstairs.

As soon as he reached the final step, Minerva was upon him, barking like a dog gone mad.

“Augh!” Laurent jumped away from her as she ran at him, sitting on the banister and pulling his feet up, which was _quite an awkward situation for someone as tall as him._ “No! Er, down, Fido!”

He heard a whistle. “Minerva, heel.”

Minerva stopped her incensed barking and trotted over to her mistress. Cherche was standing in the living room with her arms crossed, looking as though she were trying hard to suppress frenzied laughter.

It was then that Laurent realized how ridiculous he must look, sitting on a banister like a child in an attempt to escape a dog.

“Er, hello, Miss…”

“Oh, just call me ‘Cherche’,” she giggled, waving a hand. “You always were so polite. Well, no need for formalities here!”

“Ah… right.” Laurent slid down and landed on his feet (and on the floor, thankfully).

Cherche smiled warmly at him. “Leaving, sweetheart? I made cookies for Gerome and Noire, but you can have one.”

“Ah. Well… but do they have…”

“Oh, no. I know you’re allergic. Noire is too.”

Laurent chuckled. “Well… I suppose I shouldn’t say no to free food.”

 

***

 

And thus, Laurent ended up staying at Gerome’s a bit longer than normal. Cherche asked him of his grades (still exemplary), his popularity at school (less than exemplary), and his friends. Or, more accurately, Laurent _and_ Gerome’s friends. He’d answered them all how he saw fit and Cherche seemed satisfied with this, so she sent him on his way with a few nice words and a few cookies.

Having finally left, Laurent was free, finally.

Well… for the moment, he realized, as he remembered what he’d promised Gerome.

Although in all honesty, he didn’t mind seeing Gerome more.

Laurent sighed and reached into his pocket, pulling out his mobile. He’d forgotten it was on still on silent, as the school rules dictated. He had but one new message. From Morgan, no less.

 

 **Morgan** (4:13) **:** Hey, are you coming?

 

Laurent frowned. What did he mean?

Then it dawned upon him.

It was 4:30.

He shoved his phone into his pocket again hastily and ran.

_He forgot about Gaius’s._

**Author's Note:**

> Laurent that wasn't very intelligent of you you gay nerd


End file.
